Amour à tous les étages
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Eaque est hésitant entre deux possibles relations, Milo tente de réparer la sienne, Jabu désespère pour en démarrer une


Fatigué, c'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire son état mental comme physique à cette instant. Eaque n'en pouvait simplement plus, ce cycle infini avait finalement raison de lui. Juger les âmes, préparer la guerre, combattre, revenir à la vie puis recommencer. Et bizarrement même s'ils avaient tous été ramenés cette fois-ci avec une promesse de paix durable, il n'y croyait plus.

Le corps collé au sien se mit soudainement à bouger, la tête collée à son torse remonta lentement vers ses lèvres pour lui arracher un baiser.

''-Bien dormi ? Susurra son compagnon de nuit à son oreille.

-Pour le peu que tu m'as laissé dormir, rétorqua le garuda avec un sourire carnassier.''

L'autre homme était à présent à califourchon au dessus de lui, ses longues mèches tombant sur le visage de son amant.

''-Et est-ce que tu es prêt pour un deuxième round ?''

Est-ce qu'il l'était ? Pas vraiment, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester allongé sur ce matelas, l'autre source de chaleur l'etraignant sans fin.

Son camarade de nuit comprit rapidement l'expression qui tirait ses traits et cessa ses avances pour se laisser retomber mollement au milieu des draps de soie. Le garuda l'agrippa alors par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui, puis il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de l'autre.

Oublier que l'autre n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, après tout Eaque avait perdu ce qu'il désirait il y a bien longtemps.

''-Reste encore un peu, ordonna-t-il faiblement.

-Besoin d'affection hein, je comprends.''

Et l'homme qui avait partagé sa soirée glissa une main compatissante dans le dos de son hôte avant d'embrasser légèrement le haut de son crâne. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était d'être en manque d'amour.

OoOoO

''-Combien de sucres dans ton thé ?''

Kanon sursauta, totalement tiré de ses pensées par son petit-ami qui l'observait, un mug dans les mains.

''-Toute la boîte pour que ce soit buvable, tenta-t-il.''

Sa réponse ne plût apparemment pas à Rhadamanthe qui se saisit d'un seul des cubes pour l'ajouter à la boisson de son amant avant de la placer près de lui. L'ancien dragon des mers essaya un instant de récupérer la boîte de sucre pour en piller davantage, mais la wyvern fut plus rapide et rangea rapidement l'objet de convoitise à l'abri dans un placard.

Le gémeau plissa le nez face à sa tasse et se mit à la touiller sans grande conviction.

''-Quel intérêt de me poser la question si tu te fichais de ma réponse ?

-J'avais le mince espoir que tu me dirais que tu n'avais enfin plus besoin de sucre pour boire un thé de cette qualité.

-Rhada', déjà que je ne peux pas boire de café ici parce que toi et tes frangins êtes apparemment contre, tu vas me laisser prendre du sucre en paix.''

La porte des lieux s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître Minos du griffon qui avait apparemment décidé que frapper avant d'entrer dans les appartements de son frère, c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait se passer.

Le norvégien semblait étrangement heureux ce matin et un sourire presque sadique étirait ses lèvres, sans même saluer les occupants des lieux, il se dirigea vers l'un des cabinets de la cuisine pour en fouiller allègrement le contenu.

''-Tu cherches quelque chose Minos ? Questionna finalement Rhadamanthe qui voyait finalement sa patience venir à bout.

-Tu as toujours du thé d'ilam ? Mes réserves sont épuisées.

-C'est quoi votre problème avec le thé dans cette fratrie ? Marmonna Kanon.

-Le placard à ta droite, deuxième étagère.''

Le juge suivit les instructions de son frère et tomba rapidement sur la boîte convoitée.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec, c'est Eaque qui boit de celui-là normalement.

-Tout à fait, répondit mystérieusement le norvégien.''

Cette réponse ne plût apparemment pas du tout à l'anglais qui fronça les sourcils.

''-Minos, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Il n'est plus avec son oiseau de malheur depuis la dernière guerre sainte. Le terrain est libre.

-Oiseau de malheur ? Répéta le chevalier des gémeaux sans comprendre.

-Kagaho, cracha le griffon.''

Rhadamanthe se pinça l'arrête du nez face à la remarque, se préparant déjà aux âneries qu'était capable de sortir son frère, son compagnon lui était toujours aussi perdu sur ce qui se passait.

''-Ils étaient ensemble lors de la guerre simple précédente, expliqua simplement la wyvern, mais les choses ont mal tourné et ils se sont séparés.

-Toujours en est-il que j'ai laissé suffisamment de temps à Kagaho pour qu'il essaye de récupérer Eaque, s'il ne veut plus de lui, c'est sa perte.

-Minos, ça va faire 500 ans que tu n'es plus avec Eaque, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux le reconquérir maintenant ?

-Nous étions simplement en pause, rétorqua froidement le norvégien.''

Le cosmos du juge s'était immédiatement assombri à la remarque du blond, sa prise sur la boîte de thé se resserrant au point de la tordre, Rhadamanthe se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé.

L'ancien marina préféra alors réorienter le sujet pour éviter que la situation tourne au vinaigre.

''-Ça n'explique pas le thé.

-C'est le préféré d'Eaque, et un des meilleurs moyen de l'atteindre c'est par son estomac.

-D'accord...''

Et le juge les planta là sans même un merci, laissant les deux abasourdis face à son manège.

''-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tes frangins avaient des tendances incestueuses.

-Dois-je te rappeller qui est notre père ?''

OoOoO

Minos avait préparé le petit déjeuner du garuda dans la plus grande discrétion possible, thé, biscuits, jus de fruits, chacun des mets préférés de son ancien compagnon étaient présents sur la table de la salle à manger.

Son regard couru sur les décorations des lieux et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit, il avait vécu ici un long moment, vivant son idylle avec Eaque durant de longues années.

Mais les siècles passant, la passion s'était lentement effacée pour laisser place à un train-train ennuyeux. Les deux juges avaient alors décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter leur relation là avant que cela tourne mal. Le népalais l'avait considéré comme une rupture, le norvégien comme une pause pour laisser à l'envie et la passion le temps de revenir.

Mais un jour, il avait surpris son ancien amant dans les bras du bénou et avait compris la réalité de la situation. Minos n'avait pas essayé d'interrompre la relation, il s'était contenté de garder sa jalousie et sa rage en lui, attendant le moment où frère se laisserait de Kagaho. Cette libération était finalement arrivée alors qu'il avait déjà péri lors de la guerre sainte précédente, où l'égyptien avait été jusqu'à usurper le titre de juge d'Eaque. Aurait-il été vivant au moment des faits, la situation aurait tournée d'une manière bien différente et le bénou n'aurait pas brisé le cœur de son ancien amant.

Mais le passé était fait, cela ne l'empêcherait cependant pas de récupérer Eaque dans cette vie et de s'assurer que la catastrophe du XVIIIème siècle ne se reproduise jamais.

Satisfait du petit-déjeuner qu'il venait de préparer, Minos se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son aimé. Il comptait bien le surprendre avec ça, après tout ce n'était pas son genre de faire la popote pour se retrouver dans les bonnes grâces du garuda, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le récupérer alors le spectre était prêt à le faire tous les jours.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière passée dans la pièce assombrie, le lit n'était cependant pas suffisamment éclairé au plus grand damne du griffon qui adorait le visage du népalais au réveil. Un grognement suivit son action, les draps remontant au niveau des yeux pour s'épargner le changement de luminosité.

''-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maugréa une voix.''

Le sourire de Minos disparu immédiatement, cette tonalité n'appartenait aucunement à son ancien amant, la jalousie monta en lui face à une réalisation nouvelle. Eaque avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, ni Kagaho, ni lui, une nouvelle personne.

Ne contrôlant plus ses actions, il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha des deux formes étendues sur le matelas.

''-Eaque? Appela froidement le norvégien.''

Le visage de son frère emmergea de sous les couvertures, le fixant avec incompréhension. Une autre tête suivit rapidement la première, laissant apparaître quelques mèches bleutés et des yeux de la même couleur.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Minos ? Cerbère a encore décidé de partir en balade seul et vous avez besoin d'aide pour le récupérer ?

-Je voulais simplement te parler, je n'imaginais pas que tu serais en si charmante compagnie.''

L'ironie était plus que présente dans la voix du griffon, il était venu le reconquérir, pas témoigner d'une nouvelle relation.

Trouver le chevalier du scorpion dans les bras de son frère n'était vraiment pas un imprévu que Minos voulait gérer, sa matinée parfaite venait de virer au cauchemar.

''-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sois levé ? Répondit dubitativement le népalais avec un sourcil haussé.

-Je ne comptais pas finir cette discussion debout.

-Oh...''

Un léger rougissement apparut sur les joues du garuda face au sous-entendu, il jeta un regard hésitant à Milo qui paraissait se délecter de la situation, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas rire. Les ricanements du grec furent cependant interrompu par un cri de peur lorsqu'il dut se lever hors des draps pour aller se tenir à une distance respectable du lit. Les fils s'agitant au bout des doigts du griffon étaient une explication plus que valable à ce déplacement soudain.

''-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches Minos sérieusement, tu pouvais pas attendre ton tour ? J'allais pas m'envoler après m'être tapé Milo, t'as pas besoin de le virer comme ça.''

Le norvégien lança un regard meurtrier au scorpion qui préféra quitter les lieux, signifiant cependant à Eaque de l'appeler s'il voulait remettre ça ou si son frère devenait hors de contrôle. Le griffon alla ensuite s'assoir sur un rebord du sommier, à la fois si prêt et si loin de son aimé. Voulant faire avancer la situation, Eaque finit par se rapprocher de lui et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

''-Bon tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas, reprit-il plus doucement, ou on sera encore là à la prochaine guerre sainte.

-Je veux qu'on reprenne notre relation, lâcha finalement son aîné après une longue pause. ''

La confusion apparut sur le visage du garuda, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient continué à avoir quelques rencontres nocturnes après leur rupture mais cela avait cessé lorsque l'égyptien avait ravi son cœur, et cela n'avait pas non plus reprit depuis leur retour à la vie. Il avait alors simplement pensé que l'autre juge n'était plus intéressé par une relation charnelle. Un sourire carnassier étira alors ses lèvres, après tout pourquoi pas ? Eaque devait bien admettre que ces rencontres lui manquaient et ça l'aiderait sûrement à oublier définitivement le bénou qui ne voulait plus de lui.

''-Je ne vois pas de problèmes avec ça, ajouta-t-il. J'ai toujours aimé nos nuits ensemble. Mais ça n'était quand même pas une raison nécessaire pour virer Milo comme ça.

-Eaque, tu es sûr d'avoir compris ce que je viens de te demander ?

-Ouais, tu veux qu'on recommence à coucher ensemble, très bien, mais c'est pas une raison pour m'interrompre quand je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je veux l'exclusivité Eaque, qu'on soit réellement ensemble, comme avant, avant les coups d'un soir, avant Kaga...

-Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi !''

Le cosmos du spectre du garuda était immédiatement devenu agressif à la mention de son ancien amant.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait perdu, cette façon dont il avait été humilié par le bénou, la fausse pitié qu'il avait eu envers lui. Kagaho lui avait tout pris lors de la guerre sainte précédente, non content de l'amour que lui portait le népalais, il avait aussi récupéré sa place de juge, et l'avait congédié des spectres avec le pire des dédains.

Enfermé dans le tourbillon de ses émotions, Eaque ne remarqua même pas lorsque Minos vint placer un bras autour de sa taille avant de le ramener contre son torse.

''-Oublie cette oiseau de malheur, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Il me manque bordel, je le hais mais je l'aime toujours.''

Chacun de ces mots brisaient le cœur du norvégien, chaque parole lui donnait un peu plus l'envie de détruire le bénou pour ce qu'il avait osé faire subir à son frère.

Une de ses mains trouva sa place dans la chevelure du plus jeune, tentant de le détendre en lui prouvant sa présence.

Les yeux du garuda étaient plein de larmes mais semblaient fixer un point précis du visage du griffon. Lentement, il déplaca son visage pour rapprocher ses lèvres de celle de Minos, une tentative de baiser que ce-dernier refusa en se reculant immédiatement.

''-Mais, protesta le népalais, tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble et tu ne me laisse pas t'embrasser.

-Tu viens de dire que tu étais encore amoureux de l'autre, je ne veux pas que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi pour que tu ne me laisse pas de chance avec toi après.

-Minos, on est resté plusieurs siècles ensemble, tu crois vraiment que je jouerais avec tes sentiments ?

-Je sais parfaitement que non, mais je ne compte pas faire quoique ce soit avec toi dans cet état. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner te coucher et tu me donneras ta réponse quand tu auras les idées claires.

-Elle ne changera pas, je veux toujours de toi et ce depuis qu'on a arrêté de se voir...

-Et bien j'ai hâte de t'entendre dire ça plus tard.''

Eaque soupira légèrement face au côté borné de son frère, néanmoins un sourire soulagé avait pris place sur son visage tout comme celui de Minos. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se retrouver finalement, ce manque qui perdurait depuis des siècles allait enfin être comblé.

Le griffon amorça alors un mouvement pour se relever mais le garuda le retint aussitôt.

''-Reste s'il te plaît...

-Tu promets de ne rien tenter si je reste ?

-Un câlin tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique est la seule chose que je te demande.

-Accordé.''

Et le juge resserra alors sa prise sur l'autre, les faisant ensuite tous deux tomber sur le matelas. Sous son étreinte, il sentit enfin Eaque se détendre.

OoOoO

Milo avait regagné son temple, faute de mieux, et s'était donc préparé pour descendre à l'arène. Les entraînements étaient toujours obligatoires au moins une fois par semaine, mais ils étaient surtout un bon moyen de pouvoir voir ses collègues dorés.

Un soupir lui échappa, il aurait préféré éviter l'un d'entre eux mais ferait avec s'il le devait.

Le grec entama alors la longue marche qui le séparait du terrain bien plus bas, profitant du soleil qui réchauffait agréablement les vieilles pierres.

Une fois arrivé, en retard, à l'arène, il se posta sur un des gradins pour observer le match intéressant que leur offrait Aioros et Aphrodite. Il était toujours intéressant de voir le premier en action, rare étaient ceux qui connaissaient sa manière de se battre vu sa mort prématurée. Le chevalier des poissons ne restait cependant pas oublié des regards, sa beauté légendaire ressortissant aussi dans la moindre de ses attaques.

''-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous faites pour bouger aussi vite, lui rapporta une voix impressionnée.''

Jabu venait de prendre place à ses côtés et désirait apparemment entamer conversation.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Milo, la plupart des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze n'osaient habituellement pas se mêler à l'élite dorée, exception faite pour les cinq guerriers divins. Alors voir la licorne tenter de sociabiliser était rafraîchissant en un sens.

''-C'est l'un des résultats de notre entraînement en tant que chevalier d'or, répondit-il simplement.''

Et le silence revint entre les deux, leur attention totalement absorbée par le combat en contrebas. Le gardien du huitième temple nota cependant que le blond semblait clairement soutenir le sagittaire dans cette bataille qui se solda par une victoire du suédois.

''-Non! Lâcha la licorne avec dépit.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas être un si grand fan d'Aioros.

-C'est la faute de Seiya, marmonna-t-il, à force de le fréquenter et de l'entendre chanter les louanges d'Aioros, on finit par y croire.

-Il a porté l'armure du sagittaire plusieurs fois, c'est bien normal que son avis sur la question soit biaisé. Il est même en train d'harceler Aioros pour qu'il le prenne comme apprenti, l'armure de pégase ne lui suffit plus on dirait.

-En parlant de ça…''

Milo leva un sourcil face à l'air gêné du bronze. D'abord celui-ci venait discuter avec lui alors que cela n'arrivait normalement jamais et maintenant il tournait autour du pot quand ils parlaient armure.

''-Tu en as après l'armure du scorpion ? Interrogea-t-il froidement.''

Le grec aimait bien ce gosse mais il ne comptait pas prendre sa retraite ni former un apprenti avant un long moment.

''-Pas du tout ! Se défendit immédiatement l'autre.

-Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?

-De Seiya !''

Ah… C'était en effet l'autre sujet de leur conversation. Le chevalier du pégase pour qui la licorne avait clairement le béguin malgré ses tendances à le critiquer à tout va.

Mais quel rapport avec lui ?

''-Pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler de Seiya ?''

Le scorpion put entendre du mouvement derrière eux mais ne dérangea même pas pour se retourner. Il sentait parfaitement bien le cosmos de ses pairs dorés qui étaient plus intéressés par cette conversation que par le combat que menaient Hyoga et Misty plus bas.

''-Et bien il paraîtrait que tu es plutôt doué pour parler aux gens et…

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

-Il sous-entend que tu passes ton temps à draguer, intervint Aiolia avec amusement.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?''

Le nombre de personnes avec qui Milo avait eu des relations dans sa vie pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et ce pauvre Jabu, complètement paniqué s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses explications vaseuses.

''-On dit même que tu serais sorti avec un juge des enfers, marmonna-t-il.

-Kanon… Siffla le grec. Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là.''

L'ancien dragon des mers avait donc réussi l'exploit de reprendre une rumeur sur lui en seulement une matinée étant donné que sa rencontre nocturne avec Eaque datait d'aujourd'hui. Et le gémeau ne pouvait qu'être le seul à l'origine de la fuite de cette nouvelle étant donné qu'il leur avait servi d'entremetteur.

''-Tiens donc Milo, taquina Aphrodite qui venait de les rejoindre, tu tapes dans les rangs ennemis maintenant.''

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment pour quitter les lieux et le gardien de la huitième maison ne put qu'apercevoir quelques mèches bleutées disparaissant au loin.

''-Bordel, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec lui ? S'inquiéta le lion.

-Si, nous filons le parfait amour, ça se voit non ?''

Préférant éviter un débat inutile sur ce sujet tabou, Aldébaran préféra recentrer la conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux.

''-Pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide Jabu? Interrogea-t-il.''

La licorne marmonna une réponse tout à fait inaudible que personne ne comprit.

''-J'ai rien compris…

-Moi non plus.

-De même.

-Absolument rien.

-Pas un seul mot…

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour draguer Seiya ! Finit par craquer le bond. Et pourquoi vous suivez tous notre conversation ?"

La plupart des chevaliers d'or haussèrent simplement les épaules, pas gênés pour deux sous de s'être fait prendre en plein délit d'espionnage.

"-L'ennui, daigna répondre le poisson, tes problèmes de coeurs sont tout de même plus intéressants que les entraînements.  
-Es-tu sûr d'avoir vraiment besoin d'aide pour le séduire? Questionna dubitativement Mu.  
-Seiya est incapable de comprendre mes avances, même lorsque je lui ai proposé de partager ma chambre il n'a pas saisi.  
-On ne peut plus rien pour toi alors, ricanna Masque de mort, ton canasson n'a vraiment pas les neurones là où il faut."

Jabu se releva immédiatement pour défendre l'honneur de l'élu de son coeur mais fut stopper par le tibétain qui lui désigna les gradins en contrebas. De là, Seiya observait son étrange manège, cependant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna le regard en rougissant.

"-Il est déjà complètement mordu tu veux dire, il ignore le combat du canard juste pour te regarder parler avec nous.  
-Va lui dire clairement que tu l'aimes, encouragea Milo, sinon vous serez encore là à la prochaine guerre sainte.  
-Faudrait peut-être appliquer à toi-même les conseilles que tu donnes Milo, rétorqua Aphrodite.  
-Ce n'est pas pareille…

-A d'autres, tu meurs d'envie de te retrouver dans les bras de Camus depuis notre retour à la vie. Alors rends-nous un service à tous et va lui parler, on en a ras le bol de votre mutisme à la con, il faut communiquer dans un couple pour que ça marche!

-Ouais!  
-Tout à fait.  
-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux!  
-Heureusement que t'es là Aphro!"

Le scorpion fut donc jeté hors des lieux par le reste de l'élite dorée avec un ultimatum d'avoir récupérer son verseau avant la fin de la journée où ils feraient intervenir Athéna dans l'histoire.

Penaud, il monta donc jusqu'au onzième temple où une température encore plus glaciale que d'habitude l'attendait. Peu impressionné, Milo avança finalement dans l'édifice jusqu'aux quartiers privés du français. Il trouva finalement celui-ci dans sa bibliothèque, apparemment en plein rangement de ses livres.

Très mauvais signe, les étagères étaient toujours méticuleusement organisées de base, Camus ne déplaçait les ouvrages que lorsqu'il était contrarié ou furieux, et vu l'état de son cosmos, il s'agissait plus sûrement de la deuxième option.

"-Camus... commença le grec.  
-Il n'est plus nécessaire de demander l'autorisation pour passer dans un temple depuis la fin des guerres, tu peux continuer ta route.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
-Si c'est pour me dire que notre relation est finie et que tu commences à fréquenter un spectre, libre à toi d'agir comme tel."

La voix du verseau était cassante, il tournait toujours le dos au huitième gardien et serrait étroitement un livre particulièrement ancien entre ses mains, menaçant de le briser à chaque instant. Cependant c'est le début de sa phrase qui déstabilisa le plus Milo.

"-Attends, murmura-t-il, tu penses que je suis en train de rompre avec toi?  
-C'est l'explication la plus logique d'après les informations que nous à offert Jabu tout à l'heure.  
-Je croyais que ne n'étions déjà plus ensemble, admit faiblement le scorpion. Nous n'avons pas échangé plus de deux phrases depuis notre retour.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas le plus doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines.  
-Tu attendais que je fasses le premier pas… Et moi j'attendais un signe de ta part… On est vraiment des imbéciles tous les deux."

Le scorpion combla en quelques pas l'espace qui le séparait de son amant pour l'enlacer par derrière et de posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules.

"-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je croyais qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les guerres, tu avais besoin de temps pour toi.

-J'ai cru que tu n'avais plus envie de poursuivre notre relation après ma trahison pendant la guerre sainte.  
-Tu ne nous as pas trahis, tu te battais toujours de notre côté même si tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire."

-Milo tenta de voler un baiser au verseau qui avait tourné son visage vers le sien mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

"-Et cette histoire que tu as une relation avec un juge des enfers? Intervint-il.

-J'ai passé la nuit dernière avec Eaque, avoua Milo, je me sentais mal, j'avais bu et je voulais t'oublier comme je le pouvais. Crois-moi que je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je savais qu'il me restait une chance avec toi…

-Je te crois."

Et Camus se retourna alors pour embrasser lui-même son compagnon avec toute la passion qu'il possédait.

OoOoO

Ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Eaque n'avait pas changé d'avis à son réveil, Minos avait bien récupérer l'amour de ses vies, celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de grignoter le petit-déjeuner préparé plus tôt.

"-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? l'interrogea le garuda avec un certain amusement.  
-Non, pourquoi cette question?  
-Parce que ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que tu m'observes avec un sourire idiot sans rien dire."

Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très malin à sourire comme une adolescente face à son premier amour, mais le griffon n'en avait que faire. Il était avec son petit-ami dans leur sphère la plus privée, son image n'en prendrait aucun coup vu que personne d'autre n'était là pour en témoigner.

-  
"C'est bien de repasser du temps avec toi, avoua finalement le népalais.  
-Et je compte bien passer encore beaucoup de temps avec toi."

Après ce charmant repas partagé ensemble, les deux compagnons durent cependant se séparer pour rejoindre leur obligations respectives.

C'est donc un Eaque plus enjoué que d'habitude qui partit classer les archives des juges, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la paperasse des enfers un jour ou l'autre.  
Les immenses piles de feuilles qui l'attendait faillirent venir à bout de sa bonne humeur mais il tint bon. Après deux bonnes heures de travail, le népalais pouvait enfin commencer à voir le bureau sur lequel il travaillait.  
Alors qu'il déplaçait un tas de dossiers, il se prit les pieds dans une boite au sol et manqua de s'étaler de justesse, seul un bras maintenant sa taille le sauva de la chute.

"-Quand apprendras-tu à faire attention? soupira son sauveur."

En entendant cette voix, Eaque s'arracha immédiatement à sa poigne avant de cracher.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?  
-J'étais venu t'apporter mon aide mais visiblement tu n'en veux pas.  
-Tu te fiches de moi? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, pars d'ici avant que je ne te tues moi-même."

Le cosmos du népalais s'enflamma alors dangereusement mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour faire partir Kagaho. De-dernier se rapprocha au contraire encore plus de son ancien amant avant de lâcher:

"-Je suis désolé."

Un rire amer quitta alors les lèvres du juge.

"-Tu es désolé, et tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire? Va te faire foutre, j'en ai rien à carrer de tes excuses, après ce que tu as osé faire je ne te pardonnerais jamais.  
-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner immédiatement, uniquement de me donner une seconde chance.  
-Plutôt crever."

L'égyptien s'avança encore, s'immisçant délibérément dans la zone de confort d'Eaque, forçant celui-ci à reculer encore et toujours jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Le garuda plaça immédiatement sa main sur la poignée avant de reprendre.

''-Je suis censé classer ces archives alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter les lieux.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'ais donné de réponse positive. Nous affrontons une épreuve difficile que j'ai causée et je compte bien sauver notre relation.

-J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre pas plus tard que ce matin, tu aurais pu essayer de sauver quelque chose il y a 250 ans, c'est trop tard maintenant. Mais bon vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir partir…''

Le népalais quitta alors la pièce sans un lieu en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au nez à son ancien compagnon. Tant pis pour le rangement, Minos et Rhadamanthe comprendraient, il ferait ça plus tard. Le bénou ne semblait cependant pas déterminer à le lâcher et se mit simplement à le suivre.

''-Tu comptes me laisser tranquille un jour ?

-Pas tant que tu ne me laisseras pas me racheter.

-Fiche-moi la paix !

-Eaque je t'aime !''

Le juge se stoppa dans sa course, c'était la première fois que Kagaho avait de pareils propos à son attention, même lors de leur vie précédente il était resté plus que pudique sur l'expression de ses sentiments. Le cœur du garuda se brisa de nouveau, comme il aurait aimé entendre ces mots avant, ça l'aurait sûrement fait flancher. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant que Minos était de retour dans l'équation.

''-Je t'ai aimé, répondit-il froidement, jusqu'à très récemment. Cependant c'est trop tard Kagaho, je me suis remis avec Minos.''

Le griffon, l'ombre éternelle qui avait toujours terni le tableau qu'était la relation entre le népalais et l'égyptien. Ce-dernier n'était pas idiot et avait remarqué que son amant avait gardé des sentiments pour le norvégien mais avait cru que la réciprocité n'était pas vrai, jusqu'à maintenant. Minos avait juste attendu le bon moment pour ravir Eaque de ses serres, il aurait dû agir avant.

''-Je suis prêt à te partager !''

Le garuda flancha clairement à cette pensée.

''-Dis pas de conneries, rétorqua-t-il. Minos n'accepterais jamais ça.''

Autant trouver une solution radicale à ce problème ridicule. Eaque prit alors la direction du tribunal, l'autre pot de colle toujours sur ses talons. Il voulait juste que cela cesse et que le bénou sorte de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute.

OooooLes deux arrivèrent finalement dans le lieu de jugement dans le silence le plus total. Le griffon écarquilla les yeux en les voyant arriver ensemble.

''-On peut parler ? Demanda faiblement son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr, Rune je te laisse la main.''

Minos entraîna alors son compagnon et l'individu indésirable dans une salle annexe où il embrassa longuement le premier en lança un regard meurtrier à son rival.

''-Que se passe-t-il Eaque? Interrogea-t-il finalement.''

Celui-ci se contenta de désigner Kagaho de la main et de murmurer.

''-Il ne veut pas me lâcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Crâcha le norvégien.

-Je veux reprendre ma relation avec lui.''

Avant même que l'égyptien n'ai le temps de réagir, le spectre du griffon l'avait saisi par la gorge pour le plaquer au mur le plus proche.

Son cosmos plein de haine remplit rapidement la salle.

''-Tu vas laisser Eaque en paix ou je briserais chacun des os de ton corps un par un, je doute que tu comprennes à quel point tu l'as fait souffrir mais si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à lui, tu vas immédiatement arrêter de le suivre. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-La seule chose qui est claire est le fait que ta jalousie t'empêche de réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu l'as dit toi même, Eaque ne va pas bien depuis notre rupture, ce n'est pas en essayant de faire disparaître la chose que cela ira mieux. Laisse-moi me racheter auprès de lui.

-Cette décision dépend de lui uniquement, et tu penses vraiment que je te donnerai l'autorisation d'essayer de me le voler une fois de plus.

-Je ne compte pas le voler, s'il est avec l'un d'entre nous, l'autre lui manquera. Je propose qu'il maintienne une relation avec chacun d'entre nous.

-Tu veux qu'on le partage ?''

Minos était étonné par la proposition, mais pas répugné. Le bénou avait raison sur certains points, entre autre qu'Eaque avait des sentiments pour eux deux et que garder sa rancœur contre l'égyptien aurait des conséquences désastreuses à la longue.

Le griffon tourna son visage en direction de son petit-ami, attendant sa réponse. Le népalais lui envoya simplement un regard d'incompréhension.

''-Tu en penses quoi ? Reprit le griffon. C'est à toi de répondre.

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Pour ton propre bien oui. Même si je le surveillerais de près.

-Je…''

Le népalais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce genre de situation ne s'était jamais présenté avant durant ses siècles de vie, et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, l'aurait-il accepté ?

Une relation à trois, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, il fallait communiquer et c'était quelque chose qui leur manquait clairement vu leur rupture précédente.

''-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on serait capable de faire ça ? Murmura-t-il. Alors qu'on était même pas fichu de faire fonctionner une relation à deux.

-Il faut apprendre de ses erreurs Eaque, rétorqua le griffon.

-C'est un défi que je suis prêt à relever, confirma le bénou.''

Chacun des hommes avait placé une main sur une de ses épaules, Kagaho à sa gauche, Minos à sa droite, et paraissaient déterminés face à cette nouvelle épreuve.

Dans un mouvement commun, les deux placèrent un simple baiser sur ses joues, provoquant un rougissement de la part de leur victime.

''-Alors ta réponse ? Susurra l'égyptien à son oreille.

-Nous pouvons te convaincre d'une manière plus intéressante si nécessaire, rajouta innocemment l'autre, laissant sa main descendre le long de son dos.

-Ma réponse est positive mais je n'ai rien contre plus d'arguments…

-À tes ordres.''

Et sans chercher plus de dialogues, Minos partit à l'assaut de ses lèvres tandis que Kagaho se lançait à l'exploration de son cou.

Une vague de soulagement emplit le népalais. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal finalement.

OoOoO

''-Je t'aime!''

Ça y était, après avoir poursuivi Seiya toute la journée, le chevalier de la licorne s'était enfin décidé à lui annoncer ses sentiments.

Certes lui balancer de cette manière, en face du pope qui venait de finir de réprimander le bronze divin pour une sombre histoire de colonne cassée, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Mais bon il fallait que ça sorte.

''-Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lui annoncer ce genre de choses chevalier de la licorne ? Taquina le grand pope.  
-Je… Heu… Bafouilla le blond.

-Je suis ravi pour vous deux mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous déclarer plus loin, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici.''

Sur ces mots, Shion les téléporta purement et simplement hors du treizième temple, les faisant atterrir sur la plage du sanctuaire.

C'est un Jabu abasourdi qui lança un regard d'incompréhension à un Seiya cramoisi.

''-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que le grand pope agisse comme ça avec nous ? Ronchonna la licorne.

-J'ai brisé une colonne du onzième temple, répondit le chevalier de pégase avec gêne.

-Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ?

-On discutait avec Hyoga et il a commencé à dire à quel point tu étais mignon et que vous vous étiez rapprochés ces derniers temps alors j'ai passé mes nerfs sur la colonne plutôt que sur lui.''

Si le blond s'était rapproché du russe, c'était uniquement dans l'optique de lui arracher des renseignements sur le japonais.

''-Tu étais jaloux ?

-Évidemment ! C'est mon meilleur ami mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me pique mon futur petit-ami ! Enfin mon petit-ami maintenant.

-Ton petit-ami… Répéta Jabu en rougissant.

-Tu m'aimes et je t'aimes, ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble non ?''

La licorne avait soudainement très envie de le frapper, le bronze divin aurait au moins pu faire preuve d'un minimum de romantisme, mais c'était peut-être trop lui demander. Alors il se contenta de poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'autre avant de répondre.

''-On est ensemble ouais.

-Super ! J'ai hâte de le dire aux autres !''

Et Seiya détala vers le sanctuaire en l'abandonnant ici.

''-Misère, soupira la licorne.''


End file.
